


It was my turn to do the laundry but you don't need to know

by RisingAshes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crack, Domestic Boyfriends, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinks, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Punishment, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingAshes/pseuds/RisingAshes
Summary: Eren doesn't keep track of who does the chores and Levi doesn't mind.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	It was my turn to do the laundry but you don't need to know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- this is a lemon, you have been warned.  
> This is my first time writing lemon so expect little. There may be a few kinks here and there.  
> Levi is only 5 years older than Eren in this. Levi is still shorter than Eren, and Levi is the seme and Eren is the uke.  
> Levi is 24 and Eren is 19.  
> This is also a modern AU where Levi and Eren are together (obviously), and they share an apartment.
> 
> *This is NOT Beta'd*  
> If anyone wants to beta then it would be much appricated

**Eren's** **POV**

  
"EREN!!! Get your ass over her!"

'Oh shit'

"Co...co..coming... Levi." I yell back. I walk as quickly as I can to mine and Levi's room. As I get closer to the room I feel the murderous waves coming off of Levi, making my heartbeat spike. "Le... Levi." I say with a shaky voice.

"Oh Eren, there you are!" Levi says in a sickly sweet voice with a smile, scaring me even more. "Um.. What did you need.. Levi." I feel Levi snap, a vain appearing on his forehead. "Are you really doing this Eren, you were meant to do the laundry today brat or did you forget?" "Well, you see Levi what ha-" I shut up after seeing the look on Levi's face.

Then I do the first thing that comes to my mind before Levi could lecture me. I RUN! I hear Levi's footsteps behind me, then suddenly I get pinned to the ground by none other than Levi. "You shouldn't have run Eren." I started trying to free myself. "Do you know what happens to bad boys Eren?" I shake my head. Levi leans in closer and whispers,

"They get punished."

~time skip to the bedroom because I'm lazy~

Soon I feel my body get thrown on to a soft surface before I'm blind folded by Levi.

"Ugh" I reach up and try to take it off but only to get my hands tied to the bed frame instead. I feel my clothes being ripped off, as the cold air hits my body I let out a moan. "Levi," I felt Levi move lower, his hair brushing against my skin meeting the rim of my boxers. 

"Tell me what you want Eren," He pauses making me freeze, "I want to hear you beg." Levi says as his lips graze over my covered hard on.

"Levi please...please."

"Tell me, what do you want Eren." His hot breath making me harder.

"... I, want you in me."

"Good boy." I feel a finger enter me, then two, then suddenly I feel something big going into me stretching my insides, while I scream out his name,

"LEVI." I whimper when I don't feel him move.

"Please."

Slowly Levi fucks me, making me lose my mind. "Mmm... Please more." "Slow and gentle or fast and hard." "Fast and hard… Master Levi."

Suddenly I feel Levi pounding into me, hitting that spot every time. "You like it there, don't you Eren." Levi whispers while starting to stroke me.

"Le.. Levi..coming." I become more of a moaning mess as Levi pounds into me faster. "No, hold it. This is your punishment, you can't cum till I do." Levi says getting even rougher while holding the base of my cock stopping me from coming.

"Fuck Eren, I feel you getting tighter." "LEVI" I feel Levi release inside me letting go of me making my cum spread over our chests. I feel Levi untie my hand and takes the blindfold off before I fall asleep. I feel him getting up and the sound of the bathrooms tap running before darkness takes over.

~

When I wake up noticing I'm trapped in Levi's arms and remember everything that just happened and a dark blush covers my face. 'If this is what I get for not doing the laundry then I'm never doing the laundry aga- wait. It wasn't even my turn, oh well.' I think as I snuggle deeper into Levi's chest, falling asleep again.

Levi's POV

'Hmm I think he fell asleep again.' I think as I hear tiny snores proving my theory. 'I wonder if I should tell him that it was my turn to do the laundry and let him do it…hmmm.'

"Nah." I murmur before falling asleep with Eren in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in such a bad writers block but now I can write again - YAY


End file.
